parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest Book (TheFoxPrince11)
The Forest Book is another cartoon spoof and parody of "The Jungle Book" is created by TheFoxPrince11. It will appeared on YouTube right now. "Don't change that. I chose it. just let it go." "From Nov 2010" Cast * Mowgli - Cody Rescuers Down Under * Shanti - Penny Bolt * Baloo - Humphrey and Omega * Bagheera - Winston and Omega * Colonel Hathi - Marcel and Omega * Hathi, Jr. - Paddy and Omega * Winifred - Stella 3: Wings of Change * The Elephants - Ducks Season * Kaa - Joanna Rescuers Down Under * Shere Khan - Tony and Omega * Buzzy the Vulture - Shakey and Omega * Flaps the Vulture - Salty and Omega * Dizzy the Vulture - Mooch and Omega * Ziggy the Vulture - Boog Season * Flunkey Monkey - Hammy the Hedge * King Louie - McSquizzy Season * The Monkeys - Squirels Season * Akela - Nava 2: Wolf Quest * The Wolves - Western Pack Wolves and Omega * Rama (Father Wolf) and Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Hutch and Kate and Omega * The Wolf Cubs - Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Lilly and Garth and Omega, Alpha and Omega 2:A Howl-iday Adventure & Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Young Mowgli - Baby Lewis The Robinsons (in the beggining of the movie) Scenes *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 2 - Cody's Forest Life/Winston Discovers Lewis *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 3 - Cody Encounters Joanna *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 4 - Marcel's March *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 5 - Cody and Winston's Arguement *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 6 - Cody meets Humphrey/"The Wolf Necessities" *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 7 - Cody captured by Squirels *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 8 - Cody meets McSquizzy/"I wanna be like you"/Squirels Chase *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 9 - Winston and Humphrey's moonlight talk/Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 10 - Tony Arrievd/Marcel's March (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 11 - Cody and Joanna's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 12 - Joanna, Tony's Converstion *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 13 - Cody's Freinds/"That's what Friends are For" *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 14 - Cody meets Tony/Wolf Fight *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 15 - Poor Wolf *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 16 - "My Owen Home"/"The Wolf Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (TheFoxPrince11) part 17 - End Credits Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music *Bill Murray and Kermit Ruffins - The Bare Necessities (plays when Kermit the Frog teaches Max Maple the Bare Necessities) *I Wanna Be Like You (Mousercise II) (plays when Max Maple dances with everyone) *The Bare Necessities - Disney's On The Record (plays at the end of the movie) Trivia *When Cody picks up two green lightsabers that carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *As Humphrey picks up a black lightsaber that carries the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects because the black lightsaber is in his right hand, he picks up a light blue lightsaber that carries the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects because the light blue lightsaber is in his right hand, until he picks up two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Tony will be carrying four lightsabers, and when he grows two more arms, he will take out his four lightsabers, one blue, two green one, and one red, because Teacher's four lightsabers will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, and SaberOn.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Thanksgiving Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof